


Nauseating Nightmare

by crab2



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic), Purple Hyacinth Webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crab2/pseuds/crab2
Summary: Lauren has a nightmare and Kieran is there to calm her down.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Nauseating Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some Lauki fluff because I'm way too emotionally attached to them lmao. Enjoy!

“WAIT DON'T!” Lauren screamed as she sat up sharply in the bed, her hand stretched out, as if reaching for something that was on the edge of her fingertips but that she could never quite grasp. Tears tracked down her face as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She was in Kieran’s room again, having stayed over after a long mission. She was in his shirt again. She wiped at her tears and couldn’t get the image of the white haired boy out of her head. He had been running into the train station again, and no matter what she did, she hadn’t been able to stop him. It was a recurring dream that she most definitely didn’t enjoy having. Lauren looked out the window and saw it was still dark out, but she did not lie back down or try to go back to sleep. She sat there, shaking, for fear of seeing the white haired boy again the moment she closed her eyes. Suddenly Kieran burst through the door, a look of concern etched upon his face. 

“Lauren! Are you okay? I heard a scream, is everything alright?” 

“Oh. Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Lauren glanced back out the window.

“Why...why did you scream?” 

“Just...a nightmare.”

“Oh. Are you, uh sure that you’re... alright?”

“I’m fine Kieran. I should probably just get going home now anyways. It’s not like I’ll be able to go back to sleep now.”

“Go? You can’t go yet! You need to rest! You’re exhausted!”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m quite the talented insomniac. I’ll be fine.”

“Why do you do that to yourself?” Kieran asked, a hint of frustration ringing in his voice.

“Do what?” 

“You work yourself half to death everyday, you hardly eat, you never sleep! Why do you do that to yourself?”

“It’s just...easier for me this way.”

“Easier for you? What the fuck do you mean it’s easier for you? You don’t take care of yourself Lauren! What about that makes anything easier at all?” Kieran’s voice raised with his frustration that she didn’t seem to care for her well being at all. Lauren hesitated before answering quietly.

“It makes it easier for me to sleep. When I’m exhausted...I can’t dream.” Kieran’s face softened.

“Why don’t you like to dream?” He asked.

“I only ever seem to dream in nightmares now.” She replied. It was at this moment that he realized she was shaking. Lauren Sinclair. Shaking. Sitting in his bed in the middle of the night, shaking with faint tear tracks running down her cheeks. He hadn’t thought it possible for someone so strong to look so shattered. Something in him broke at the sight.

“Would you like me to read to you?” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Would you like me to read to you? To help you sleep?” She blinked at him in surprise. He braced himself for the refusal of his help, the order to get of the room, get out of her life, never come back-

“Sure.” Kieran’s gaze lept from the floor up to Lauren. She was looking away, the moonlight streaming in through the window illuminating her face. 

“Really?” She nodded. Kieran closed the door behind him softly and crossed the room to his bookshelf as Lauren settled back in under the blankets, curled on her side. He selected one of his old favorites, a calm, peaceful read, and pulled a chair over beside the bed. He began to read. Gradually, the shaking stopped and the tears dried from her cheeks. Her breathing slowed. Every once in a while she would jerk from her half asleep state and he would assure her that he was here. He wasn’t going anywhere. Kieran hated whatever had done this to her. Whatever had put such terror into her golden eyes. She didn’t deserve this. He read and read to her until her eyes flickered closed. 

“Laur?” He whispered. No response. She was asleep. He sighed and closed the book. He set it aside and pulled the chair closer to the bed so he could rest his arms and head on the edge of the mattress next to Lauren. He could have gone back to the couch. He did not. He wanted to be sure that if she were to jerk awake again from some terrible nightmare, that he would be there for her. That she would have someone there. Part of him felt that he didn’t deserve to be that someone. The other part of him was honored that he was. Kieran did not know, as he drifted off beside his partner, determined not to let her fears consume her during the night, that in the years to come, he would continue to be that person for her. That when the nightmares became too much, when the fears and the past threatened to drown her, he would get to be beside her, to read to her as she fell asleep. There was nothing in the world that he would ever be more grateful for.


End file.
